Harmony
Name: Harmony Race: Angel Age: 17 Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Wing Color: White Height: 5’8’’ Level: 1 Origin Trait: Winged One +2 speed +1 Wis flight Physical Trait: Breast out growing body +1 body +2magic Personality Trait: Always smiling and optimistic +2 body +2 magic Body: 4 Speed: 2 Wisdom: 1 Magic: 5 HP: 32 MP: 6 + 4MS =10 CP: 0 IV: 3 SP: 0 Chest: 8 Waist: 8 Other: 4 Damage: 2d6+1/+5 to sorceries Magic Opening: Flight Active: Prismic Missle, MP: 3 Support: Ice Enchant, MP: 4 Passive: Lucky Hit, MP: 0 Interrupt: Defense: Shield, MP: 3 Crisis Abilities Potential Final Strike Crisis Acts | 1 | 0 | None | Chest AP 0 | 1 | 0 | Can't have at the same time as , 20 SP or less | Waist AP 0 | 3 | 2 | Virgin, Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 2 | None | Use a support action while receiving HP/AP damage - On use of this Act, cancel the of Nature status. | 1 | 0 | None | Waist AP damage | 2 | 2 | Disposable | HP damage | 1 | 0 | Wearing a skirt | None | 1 | 0 | None | HP/AP damage | 2 | 2 | None | Use Support action - On use of this Act, cancel the Aphrodesiac status. | 2 | 1 | None | Use Support action while in Eggs status - On use of this Act, cancel the Eggs status. | 1 | 2 | None | HP Damage - If you have 30 or more SP, increase CP from this Act by +1. Items Weapons: Battle Rod | 10 | No | Melee | 2d6+1 | +3 to Sorcery attack rolls. Armor: Witch's Robe | 20 | 8 | 6 | +2 to Sorcery attack tests. A bustier, miniskirt, and mantle, all done up in a typically witch-y style. Extra Armor: Guardian Coat | 20 | - | - | 4 | You cannot take damage to chest or waist AP until this armor's other AP is gone. All statuses have no effect until this armor's AP is gone. (Even Pregnant, Trauma, and Nymphomania are blocked.). Also, this armor even blocks the HP/AP-based special effects of Succubus Mail and Slit of Corruption. Miscellaneous Equipment: Contraceptive Charm | 5 | While equipping this item, you can spend 1 CP to automatically succeed in tests to see if you get pregnant, that are brought on by an Act. Furthermor, you gain +2 Waist AP. Magic Spring X 4 | 40 | +1 MP. You can buy an amount of this item equal to Magic+2. Tools: Ancient Pyroxene | 5 | Can be used at any time, and is not consumed. Recover 3d6 HP, but you cannot be revived. A mysterious stone that can heal a Maiden that holds it. Item Modifications Miasma: 0/100 Background: As a new angel recruit Harmony’s job is to help people and protect the world and what could help more than slaying those nasty monsters! Happy and spunky Harmony has what it takes to be a great angel, unfortunately she has no idea about the real world or what these monster actually do to their victims. Growing up she had many protective friends and thus naturally came into a more supportive role for her classes while many of her friends learned a more combative roles., she is eager to help the other races overcome these monsters and has traveled to join up with heroes to vanquish the evil once and for all. Category:Heroine Crisis Category:The Millennial Axis Category:PC